xenobladefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Riki
Riki (リキ; English dub: ) est l'un des sept personnages jouables dans Xenoblade Chronicles et est de la race noponne. Bien qu'il ressemble à un enfant, il a en réalité quarante ans et ses six enfants peuvent être rencontrés au Village Frontière. Dans la version anglaise, Riki révèle au cour d'une quête secondaire qu'il a en fait onze enfants. Il se vante d'être le héros nopon mentionné dans la prophétie noponne. Il semble manger beaucoup, malgré sa petite taille, un trait partagé avec ses nombreux enfants. Il décida d'accompagner Shulk et son groupe pour pouvoir payer ses lourdes dettes. Histoire The party is first introduced to Riki in a short, humorous scene. The characters are seemingly unimpressed with the compact hero and are unsure what to make of him. This does not improve upon learning that Riki expects them to find equipment for him, too. Riki informs the group that his reason for being the Heropon (chosen legendary warrior for the Nopon race) is that he owes "lots of monies" to the people of Frontier Village. However he does mention that they will forgive his debts should he successfully slay the "Dinobeast" that has been plaguing Makna Forest. When Reyn doubts if Riki will be of any help, he immediately suggests that they hunt the "Dinobeast", by finding a place where there are many Ether Crystals. Apparently the Telethia they are hunting prefers to nest where there are Ether Crystals. Upon finding the Telethia, Riki becomes quite angered with the way "his Makna Forest" has been damaged. Melia mentions that Telethia will absorb Ether from the surrounding environment. They engage the beast in battle. After the fight, Riki takes most of the credit back in Frontier Village for slaying the "Dinobeast", even though according to the rest of the group, he did not actually do very much. Dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Riki apparaît dans Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U pendant le "final smash" de Shulk, en train d’effectuer une Attaque à la Chaine avec Shulk et Dunban. Il apparait également comme trophée, entrain d'utiliser une variété d'arts tels que "Tout Content", "Gégèle", et "À Riki !". Jouabilité La jouabilité de Riki peut être décrite comme une combinaison de mage noir et de voleur, grâce à ses compétences de pickpocket. Même s'il n'inflige pas des dégâts aussi élevés que ses camarades, la plupart de ses arts infligent des status, ce qui peut infliger de lourds dégâts à ses ennemis sur la durée. Il peut apprendre à voler des EXP, AP ainsi que des composants ennemis. Riki a également les PV des plus élevés de tous les personnages jouables ; même s'il ne peut au début que porter une armure légère, il pourra plus tard porter une armure lourde grâce au trait de caractère héroïsme. Il a cependant un assez gros défaut : en raison de sa petite taille, Riki a tendance à nager dans l'eau au lieu de marcher, même aux endroits où le niveau de l'eau est peu élevé, ce qui le rend pratiquement inutile lors des batailles dans l'eau. Statistiques Générales ※ Ces statistiques sont brut et ne comprennent pas les bonus accordés par les traits de caractère. * Chaque coup automatique remplit de 10% sa jauge de formation. * likes to debuff enemies; also has the most debuff arts out of all the characters * Peut voler les points, objets, statistiques... d'un ennemi avec son art spécial. Art list * A Riki ! Spécial Vole quelque chose à l'ennemi. Dans un premier temps, uniquement quelques éléments ou un bonus de stats, mais plus tard, des points XP et des compétences AP. * Tout Content Remplit la jauge de formation (haute tension requise). * Croque Croque Cause une hémorragie à l'ennemi, qui dure plus longtemps si le coup a été infligé dans le dos. * Je t'ai bien eu coup qui inflige des dégâts triplés si infligé dans le dos. * Fait le Mort Supprime l'hostilité des ennemis en vers Riki ; dégâts du prochain art physique augmentés. * Poipoison Empoisonne les ennemis dans un côté frontale. * Force du Héropon (aura around Riki with limited range, prevents tension decrease, significantly increases a single stat for himself at random) * Patatra 30% de chance de faire chuter l'ennemi même s'il n'est pas déséquilibré. * Tout Doux Inflige des dégâts de paralysie et soigne la folie. Moins efficace avec une tension infèrieur. * Pas Content (counters all non Talent Art damage with spike damage, which reflects 2, 4 or 8 times the damage) * Fait Dodo Les ennemis de Riki plogent dans un profond sommeil, ainsi que Riki lui-même. * Courage Guérit les cibles dans une zone frontale. Plus l'allié a de handicaps, plus il récupère de PV. * Par Ici Coup rendant les mékons confus si asséné aux flancs. * Dis Pardon Annule les handicaps ennemis mais inflige des dégâts à chaqun d'entre eux. * Brûbrûle Cause des dégâts de feux à tous les ennemis autour de Riki. * Gégèle Cause des dégâts de gèle aux ennemis en face de Riki. * A l'Attaque Triple-coup qui cause beaucoup de dégâts et qui déséquilibre l'ennemi Traits de caractère Traits de caractère initiaux Riki a initialement accès à trois traits de caractère : "Innocent", "Enjoué" et "Souple". Traits de caractères additionnels Le quatrième trait de caractère de Riki est "Cowardice" can be acquired via the quest Getting Bigger! from Frontier Village and has the following prerequisites: * Île Prison cleared * Medical Advancements or Let's Make Fillings! completed * Healing the Healer completed * Legendary Nopon Charm completed * Mislabeling Problem completed * 4 star affinity with Central Bionis Le cinquième trait de caractère de Riki est "Heroism" can be acquired via the quest Final Challenge of the Sage and has the following prerequisites: * Mechonis Core Cleared * Honouring the Nopon Sage completed * Meeting the Nopon Sage completed * Legend of the Sage completed * Challenge of the Sage completed Additionally, completing it requires the defeat of a level 96 unique monster. Cadeaux 4 cœurs * Love Source (Strange; Autre) 3 coeurs * Soft Sea Cucumber (Animal; Jungle de Makna ) * Moth Crawler (Insecte; Jambe de Bionis - Trade: Satata at Refugee Camp, ☆1) * Rubber Mantis (Insecte; Ether Mine - Trade: Nopo'rikh in Colonie 6, ☆1) * Glider Cockroach (Insecte; Central Factory ) * Minute Mantis (Insecte; Other) 2 coeurs * Kelp Mushroom (Légume; Jungle de Makna) * Ice Cabbage (Légume ; Massif de Valak) * Golden Beetroot (Légume; Fallen Arm) * Energy Aubergine (Légume ; Mechonis Field) * Sour Gooseberry (Fruit ; Jambe de Bionis) * Ice Kiwi Fruit (Fruit ; Fallen Arm) * Prairie Dragonfly (Insecte ; Colonie 9) * Brown Butterfly (Insecte ; Grotte de Tephra) * Wheel Lurker (Insecte ; Forteresse de Galahad) * Forest of Gossip (Strange ; Jungle de Makna) Dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Riki apparait dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U pendant le Final Smash de Shulk, exécutant des attaques enchaînées avec Dunban et Shulk. Il peut également être aperçu comme trophée tout en utilisant une variété d'arts tels que "Tout Content", "Gégèle", et À Riki !. Citations * "New Hom Hom friends!" * "Meet this year's Legendary Heropon, Riki! Riki live to serve!" '' * ''"Riki's friends, listen to Riki! Dinobeast is big and scary!" '' * ''"Friends get ready, friends help Riki get ready!" '' * ''"Riki's friend right, Hom Hom clever!" '' * ''"Friends meet Riki when ready. Then friends and Riki leave together!" Reyn: Big attitude for a furry footrest. *imitating Riki* 'Dinobeast is big and scary', Great. That'll come in handy. '' * ''"Of course Riki know!" * "Melly! Riki hear you hurt Dinobeast!" '' * ''"When Dinobeast hurt, Riki know it go to place with ether crystals. Friends and Riki go to place with crystals. Then we find Dinobeast! Chief tell Riki! Chief always right!" '' * ''"Why I the Heropon? Because Chief Dunga chose Riki!" '' * ''"Friend wrong! Chief choose by instinct!" '' * ''"Why friend surprised? Chief have sharp instinct. Chief be village seer!" '' * ''"*sigh* Riki owe lots of monies to village. If Riki defeat Dinobeast, village promise to forget my debts. So Riki like being Heropon!" * "Ok, Riki ready for round two- uh, what? Monster defeated already? Riki not know!" * "Chief lying! Chief make up prophecy one minute ago! Riki mad!" * "Dundun watch over Shulk, Dundun watch over Fiora. That is all a daddypon can do." to Dunban on Fallen Arm * "Riki listen because Riki is the Heropon" The following quotes can be heard in-battle * "Now, now... BEHAVE!" * "RIKI SNEAKY!" * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Sharla: "SIDEKICKS!?... Well... whatever makes you happy!" * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Shulk: "Teach us, Heropon Riki!" * "Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Fiora: "Thank you, O Mighty Riki!" *giggles* * "Riki fight better than anyone!" * "Now you have... the Lurgy..." * "Heropon's breath makes monster sick!" * "B-B-B-Brûbrûle!" * "G-G-G-Gégèle!" * "Monster! {screams}" * "Riki like fighting eaaasy monsters!" * "Riki can win by himself." * "Everyone do good!" * "Riki find goodies!" * "Riki feel faster!" * "Riki hungry..." * "Shulk! Go now!" * "Riki get lonely without you!" * "Sidekicks... finish... fight..." * Dunban: "Mighty Heropon, I can see that you're in pain." Riki: "Hm, nothing can beat Riki." Shulk: "Stop it, Dunban, you're embarrassing Riki." * "Riki show secret Nopon special move!" * "Sharla, pow wham yeah!" * "Victoire de Riki!" * Riki: "Aww... Riki wish Melly real sister-pon" Melia: "Aww... What about Sharla?" Riki: "Sharla more like mama-pon. Riki think one Mama enough" Sharla: "Now just hold on one minute!" * Riki: "Sidekicks try hard" Reyn: "What, who do you calling sidekicks?" Riki: "Don't see anyone else, must be you." * "Roly Poly keep on rolliiiiiing!" * "Heropon snap chop!" * "Aye-aye! Nose, mouth." * "Bitey...BITEY!" * "Riki scared! Friends run!" Futilités * Riki's debt is the same as the value of "20,000 fish eggs", according to a Heart-to-Heart - "Riki's Crazy Crystal Plan" - with Reyn in Makna Forest. * Le site officiel de Xeenoblade affiche l'âge de Riki comme inconnu, bien qu'on ait la confirmation qu'il est âgé de quarante ans. * Oddly, his theme song, "Riki the Legendary Hero", plays very early in the game when Vangarre is yelling at the Defence Force soldiers in Colony 9. * Riki seems to be able to hear, but not see, the ghosts of dead people. He displays this ability twice in the game. The first time is after the battle with Lorithia where he hears Kallian. The second instance is during a heart-to-heart - "In Ose Tower" - with Dunban in the Sealed Tower on Valak Mountain. * It is revealed in "Flowers of Eryth Sea" that Riki actually has a crush on Melia but will not act on it due to his wife, Oka, and their difference in species. * "Riki" signifie "Force" en japonais. Trucs et Astuces * It is recommended to use Riki's arts that cause damage over time, such as bleed / chill / poison / burninate etc, at the beginning of battle so they continue to do damage throughout the fight. * Because using a chain attack raises the affinity between all battle party members each time it is used, Riki can raise the affinity through battle easier than any other character by frequent use of the Happy Happy art and killing enemies with a chain attack. His Happy Happy art will raise the party gauge nearly one bar, and for every enemy killed during a chain attack, the party gauge increases by one bar. If Riki can do Happy Happy at the beginning of battle and kill the previous enemy with a chain attack (where Riki again does a Happy Happy during his turn at chain attack), it is possible to begin the next battle with nearly two thirds of the party gauge full! In this way it becomes much easier to use a chain attack nearly every battle, which raises affinity between party members each time. * As Happy Happy requires high tension to use, make this art readily available at the beginning of battle by giving Riki Initial Tension and Tension Swing gems. Further, skill link him with Shulk's "Battle Cry" skill, and Dunban's "Warrior Ambition" to raise amount of tension gained from Battle Start Affinity. It is also recommended to link to Dunban's "Mind Of The Warrior" skill to maintain Party Gauge between battles. * Riki can further increase party gauge by skill linking to Shulk's "Epic Evasion" skill. This skill link can be skipped if Riki is low on affinity coins, as it is the least useful for this strategy in terms of effectiveness versus affinity coins required per skill. * Although some player consider this to be cheesy, it is possible to max out the party gauge without ever hitting an enemy. Simply target an enemy far off in the distance, get tension from battle start affinity, activate the Happy Happy art to increase the party gauge about a third, then run from battle and repeat. The party will be so far from the opponent that they can easily activate Happy Happy and run away without ever being in danger. Repeating these steps will allow the party to max out the party gauge without risk. * Riki is the easiest character to obtain AP with because he can steal AP with his Yoink! talent. Further, since killing a monster with a chain attack rewards double the amount of EXP, AP, and SP, using Riki's Happy Happy art allows the party to use chain attacks the easiest, ultimately awarding more AP. Galerie Riki with weapon.png|Riki with his Biter riki concepts.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 2.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 3.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 4.jpg|Concepts Compilation_Armor_Riki.jpg|Compilation of Riki's armour Riki_Battle_Tactics_C.png|Riki - Battle Tactics images Vidéos First Encounter Video Navigation du Site en:Riki Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Nopons Catégorie:Personnages masculins